


Mr. Unattainable - A FrUk Story - Omegaverse AβΩ

by toolingmoomin (fiddlemoomin)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alpha - Freeform, Beta!France, FrUK, Hetalia, M/M, Omegaverse, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, alpha!england, beta, forbidden relationship, non con, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlemoomin/pseuds/toolingmoomin
Summary: This is the story of Francis, an omega trapped in the body of a beta, living in a society that only allows love between alphas and omegas as well as betas with betas. Which has always caused Francis trouble, especially after he met him. Arthur Kirkland, an alpha who also just happened to be the newly hired head of his department at work. And even though Francis can risk everything, he's head over heals for the man.





	1. Prologue

Francis had always been different and he knew it. And most people he were around didn't take very long to figure it out either. There had been multiple incidents where Francis' actions had made it quite clear that he wasn't just your average beta.

For example in the early years of school. The omegas were being taught about nesting, even though most of them had done it for multiple years already. Including Francis. Now the omegas in his class were given assigned spots for nesting as well as extra blankets during nap time to make sure their needs were tended to. Even the alphas got extra blankets. 'Because even though alphas don't usually nest themselves, it's healthy for them to both get used to it. Plus, it was a good way to teach alphas more about their emotions while they were still young.' At least that was what Francis' teacher had told him when he asked about the extra blankets he had noticed his friends receiving. Truth be told there weren't a lot of other betas in Francis' class. Which wasn't so odd when you knew what it cost to attend said school, but Francis of course didn't know that at the time. All he knew was that he felt left out.

"Can I have extra blankets too..?" Francis had asked, his tone hesitant, the young boy playing a bit with his stuffed animal, looking up at his tall teacher who simply laughed. "Oh, but dear, you don't need them. You're a little beta, remember? Beta's don't nest," She assured, gently patting Francis' head before handing him his usual one blanket and ushering him off for nap time. It was a bit unusual for the school, but they still had nap time. It helped the presenting flock of children relax and focus more easily.

Nap time was separated too though. Both alphas, betas and omegas were separated but alphas and omegas were considerately closer to each other than any beta was to any of it.

Francis' class weren't too big. It consisted of seven alphas, three betas and six omegas. Two of said betas were sick. Had been for a while. It would later turn out that they weren't really sick but their parents couldn't afford to let them continue in the school. So Francis was alone. Laying away from the other kids on a bare yoga mat with a single blanket to curl himself in. It was very lonely, especially considering how both the alphas and omegas had curled up with each of their respective groups with nests made of multiple blankets, pillows and extra stuffed animals. Oh how Francis longed for the same.

But it just wasn't going to happen. Because he was a beta and betas didn't nest. At least.. not usually. Because after laying alone for three days he had enough. When the teachers left to go get some fresh air the young boy moved over to the rest of his classmates, grabbing loose pillows blankets and whatever else it looked like no one was using. And then he took it and disappeared. At least he was gone when his teachers returned. They looked around confused for a bit although ended up brushing it off as him going to the bathroom which was really wrong considering it was their job to look after him and know where he were.

Although while his teachers had been searching for him, Francis had found his own little hiding spot inside one of the closets near where they kept the toys. The small blonde had quietly made his own nest, following the directions his teacher had previously told his omega classmates. It wasn't as big or comfortable as the rest of his classmates but it was more than enough for Francis, even though the mixed scents on the things he had stolen was confusing his head a bit. But it was nice and it was comfortable and it was his own little nest. An actual nest. Francis was overjoyed. And he continued to be for around three weeks before the teachers found his small space and ripped it apart, scolding him for taking his classmates things and partially for making a nest as well.

And poor little Francis was so confused, tears in his eyes as he was scolded. Because his classmates had been told that it was simply in their nature to nest, so why wouldn't it be acceptable for Francis to do the same? Francis had stayed quiet for the duration of his scolding, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"But.. But it's in my nature too, miss.." He whispered shakily, his eyes twitching back and through between the angry expression on his teacher's face and the ground, the teacher simply scoffing and taking Francis by the arm and guiding him to one of the other rooms.

"Francis.. It's not in your nature and it needs to stop. Omegas nest for their alphas and later on their pups. You're never gonna have an alpha. You need to learn your place," She explained, her voice soft although her tone stern to make Francis understand, even though her words had simply confused him even more, barely able to let out a small 'why' between his sniffles, causing the teacher to sigh. "Because that's the law. Alphas and omegas together and betas and betas together," She told, gently caressing Francis' cheek, Francis not understanding what his teacher meant, even though he had heard of the laws.

His parents spoke of them surprisingly often. They had had a family friend once who broke that law and they had to explain to Francis why he'd stop coming around. Francis didn't understand nor did he really want to but his father had told him that breaking the law was bad and that their friend had been sent off to a place where he would learn how to be a good alpha. Francis' father, Pierre, had never used the exact word for the establishment and Francis didn't know it either, although he would learn later on.

In school, a few years after the incident they had sex-ed. Even though Francis didn't exactly learn a lot about himself. And when they were sorted into groups the beta group had just been allowed to sit at the library and play with their phones because their teacher didn't think it was too important. There wasn't anything betas should be weary of after all. There was no first heat to learn about or how to clean slick off of your clothes like the omegas and no emotional control or how to be a good alpha to your omega during heat like with the alphas. All that was in store for the betas were 'boring' sex, that being a direct quote from their alpha teacher.

Although after three classes, three weeks in a row of sitting in the library with their phones the group of betas were called to join the rest of the class in their usual classroom. Settling with the rest of his classmates, Francis looked curiously up at the teacher, pulling his by then long blond hair back in a loose ponytail as his teacher started speaking.

"Today we'll be learning about conversion schools," The teacher told as he pulled up a picture of a building that Francis had actually seen multiple times, passing by it when he went to visit that old friend of his fathers for family dinners. Although he had never known what a conversion school was before his teacher started explaining.

"For those of you that don't know, this school is actually nearby, in our city. And it holds both rebellious and confused teens as well as adults who need our help as a society to get back on track," He told, holding a small smile as a few of the students nodded understandingly. "The technique's of course vary, but there's a lot of talking and making them understand that there's a reason for our laws. Only alphas can be with omegas and only omegas can be with alphas. And betas belong with other betas. It has been that way for a long time and its the natural thing," The teacher simply told. Although after a quite simple google search, Francis found out otherwise. And he quickly found it incredibly aggravating and scary how much the damage of conversion schools were downplayed.

Because they didn't just talk in those schools. Francis remembered briefly hearing about it in the news as well, before his father turned it off of course. It said in the article Francis had found too. There had recently been a school in Germany that had been exposed for its horrible ways. The omegas had been raped and their heats had been induced for breeding purposes, while both betas and alphas had been beaten terribly. It was truly pure torture. But it was also pure torture that everyone swept under the rug because of their laws.

Francis had paled when he read in and quickly excused himself to the bathroom, biting his lip as he suddenly felt lightheaded, the teen passing out just before reaching the door out of the classroom, everyone truly puzzled. Because what they had been told was nothing to faint over. Because it wasn't what was going on. But they didn't know that, so of course it was quite the shock when Francis hit the floor.

But then again, it wasn't something that the teacher took on himself. He had taken Francis to the school nurse and told her he had felt ill during his class and that was why he had fainted. And after that, they didn't speak of what had actually happened again.

When Francis was fourteen something happened that he never expected to see in person. One of the Omegas in his class had started her heat at school and one of the alphas had tried to assault her. And no one had stepped in, except a tan beta with shining green eyes who had smacked the alpha directly in the jaw before hurrying with the girl to the nurses office in the middle of their joined gym class. Francis himself had just watched, the class continued after that as if nothing had really changed except the alpha in question had gotten a note and a simple detention slip for about a week from what Francis could briefly see.

The girl had been okay and she had been sent home to be with her family, but Francis didn't see the boy after that. His class had ended up running rounds outside and as he wasn't exactly in the best shape, he found himself returning to the changing room last, although was surprised to hear small sniffles. Francis was hesitant to interrupt whatever was going on but when he saw the boy from earlier holding his bloody nose, his eye blue and his cheek bruised, Francis couldn't help but walk over, the boy flinching when he saw Francis.

"W-What are you doing here..?" He asked, Francis squatting down in front of him. Even though a betas scent was very weak compared to both and alpha and an omegas, Francis could both feel and smell the fear the boy was reeking off. "Are you gonna laugh at me too? Hit me?" He asked, Francis quickly shaking his head. "Well.. Why are you here then?" He asked, looking up at Francis with those green eyes he had taken note of to begin with.

"You looked like someone who needed a friend," Francis told, feeling awfully cliché although smiled softly at the boy, offering him his hand. "I'm Francis. And you are..?" "Antonio."

Francis nodded and smiled a bit, briefly disappearing to get Antonio a tissue for his nose. "What happened?" He asked, Antonio seeming hesitant, taking the napkin and holding it to his nose, briefly asking if Francis had seen everything go down in gym class so he wouldn't have to explain that as well. "Well, apparently he's on the football team.. They don't exactly like me as it is, so the fact that I smacked their captain in his face and fractured his jaw doesn't help me," Antonio muttered, looking down, tearing up even more and after Francis briefly asked him if he was going to be okay, the Spaniard broke down in tears, sobbing into Francis' chest, telling him about his parents recent divorce and the fact that he had met someone who he cared for dearly but could never be with and that he was terrified what would happen when his parents moved away from each other, as well as what would happen to his many siblings.

Francis was shocked to say the least although gently held Antonio close softly rocking him and simply listening to whatever Antonio needed to rant about. He didn't expect it to take too long, although as it had been their last class, Francis hadn't had anything to do after school anyways, so it didn't matter.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't burden you with all this, you probably don't care..!" Antonio had panicked, his breath hitching a bit, Francis just shaking his head. "I do care. I.. I know what some of it feels like and you have every right to be shaken and sad and scared," He admitted, tearing up a bit, Antonio shocked but relieved as the two ended up spending their time explaining their lives to one another.

Francis brought Antonio home that day and the two ended up becoming friends, even if it was on slightly weird turns. And the two kept up their friendship. Shortly after another boy tagged along as well. He had been asked by the coach to go get something for the football team, being water boy and all, but instead Gilbert had overheard Francis and Antonio in the locker room. He hadn't said anything at first, but slowly started eating with them at lunch after telling them. And they ended up becoming friends, very close friends. And Francis didn't feel so alone anymore. At least not in that aspect.

But he was still different. He felt that all his life, when he became older too. The three still kept contact and even though Francis could always rely on his friends, his friends with very similar ideals to himself, he didn't know how to share that one thing he had know for the longest of times.

Francis was an omega, trapped in a betas body in a society that condemned him to be with people he had never felt anything for. And he didn't know what to do about it. So he just went about with his life.

He managed to get a pretty normal job with a pretty nice salary and find himself a pretty nice apartment near to everything he needed it to be near to. But he never found a mate. At one point he even convinced himself he didn't need one. He had Gilbert and Antonio and friends were more important than a mate anyways. And he would have probably have continued to think that, if it wasn't for one man.

Arthur Kirkland.


	2. Chapter 1

Francis hadn't exactly searched for Arthur when he had heard they'd get a new head of their department. The people he worked with hadn't been told much to be honest, but the omegas in his department seemed to be in complete aw of their new boss none the less. Michelle was the one currently gossiping to Francis who had innocently gone to get himself a cup of coffee, not imagining in any way that he would stay there for at least another thirty minutes to their new 'hunk' of a boss.

Francis had tried to distance himself, not wanting to get too caught up with someone who he had already deemed he wouldn't catch interest in. "Francis? Francis, are you even listening?" She asked, snapping her fingers in front of Francis' face, causing him to look over, letting his cousin off with a small 'sorry'.

Michelle simply sighed and rolled her eyes at Francis, sipping her coffee and taking a small bite of one of the biscuits she had snatched. "Anyways!" She told, a bit louder than usual, to make sure she had Francis' attention before continuing. "As I said, a girl I know who sits in accounting told me about him. She saw him at a meeting yesterday. He's super cute. And oh god, Francis, his smell!" She pointed out with a wide grin, Francis smiling and nodding. "And he's got the most beautiful green eyes. Emerald. He's from England so I bet he's got a super sexy accent too!" She added with a grin and a giggle, Francis chuckling at his cousin's enthusiasm before gently nodding. "I'm sure he's great. Sorry Michelle, but I should really get back to work before my boss starts complaining," He explained as he stood, the two of them both being secretaries, Michelle herself giggling and nodding. "You're probably right. I'll leave you for now, but seriously, look out for him. Hunk alert!" She pointed out before rushing off herself, Francis chuckling and briefly nodding before sighing and returning to his desk, not realising someone was there already, looking through a few of his papers, as well as the open game of tetris on his computer.

"Uh, pardon me but what do you think you're doing?..!" Francis asked, trying not to sound too angry with the man, although a frown was clear on his face, Arthur turning to face Francis with a small hum. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. My superior told me there would be some papers here, waiting for me," Arthur admitted, looking over Francis, raising one of his thick, bushy brows and looking over the slender and tall beta. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Arthur Kirkland," He explained, offering Francis his hand, Francis already weak in his knees at the alphas scent. Michelle may not have been right about Arthur being a hunk, because he was everything else with a quite square and slender body, but oh, she was very right about his scent.

Francis took a second before noticing Arthur's hand and gently shaking it. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Kirkland. I'm Francis Bonnefoy," He introduced with a small smile, Arthur softly chuckling. "Please, call me Arthur," He told, Francis blushing slightly and nodding, not used to the alphas around his department, nor anywhere else in the company to be so.. nice? And humble.

-

"And then here we have the small lunch room. It's not much but we've got plenty of nice snacks and a good coffee machine," Francis told with a chuckle. After briefly talking with his boss he had been ordered to show Arthur around the office as he didn't really know where anything was yet.

Francis smiled contently, walking over to the coffee machine. "Do you want coffee?" He asked, Arthur chuckling and shaking his head. "Sorry, I suppose I'm a bit too British for that. I don't drink coffee. Although if you have tea on the other hand.." He trailed off, Francis smiling and teasingly winking at Arthur without giving it too much thought. "I've got you covered," He assured as he contently put the kettle on, Arthur settling at the table after snatching a small pack of biscuits.

The two stood in silence for a bit, Francis not sure what to say, having avoided alphas for quite the time now, causing his scent to turn nervous, especially considering he was around such a handsome alpha.As he felt himself grow more nervous, although not uncomfortable, Francis hesitated. He knew his scent wasn't very distinct as well as the fact that alphas commonly had a harder time picking up on a betas scent. But he couldn't help but worry. What if Arthur figured out why he was so terribly nervous, what if he reported him? He couldn't let that happen.

Francis smiled softly as he turned around, holding the two cups in his hands as he offered one to Arthur. "I wasn't sure if you wanted it with milk or sugar, but I can get it for you," He assured Arthur who politely asked for some milk.

Francis sipped a bit from his coffee before looking back up at Arthur. "So.. How do you like it here so far? Are you settling nicely?" He asked, Arthur looking a bit surprised, gently chuckling as he rubbed his neck. "To be completely honest I don't even know where the nearest grocery store is," He admitted. "My assistant was supposed to show me around the city but she doesn't know any more of it than I do," He explained, looking slightly hopeful at Francis, something that said male noticed but looked over. Well, I hope you find someone who'll show you around.." He mutteredbefore sipping his coffee again, feeling quite bad for what he felt was quite a rude comment, the small shine in Arthur's eyes disappearing along with his smile as he corrected his posture in an attempt to look professional. "Ah, yes.. Of course. Thank you, Francis."

-

The two walked on a quiet road in the middle of the city, having decided to walk each other to work, having just dropped Gilbert off. Antonio himself had taken up a job in a flower shop, something he quite seemed to enjoy, especially considering who he worked with. Antonio himself found him quite intrigued by a young omega by the name Lovino. He was the owners grandson and even though the owner didn't exactly favour Antonio hanging so much around his grandson, he knew he was good at what he did and therefor hired him. Allowing him to spend further time with Lovino who just happened to start working their a week or so after Antonio originally started.

Francis and Antonio had just been casually talking about life when Francis had brought up his new boss as well as his way of handling their conversation in the lunch room. "Francis, you can't be serious? Aww, poor man!" He chuckled as Francis explained how he had turned Arthur down. "You should try and make it up to him! Maybe you could bring him some flowers from the shop?" He offered, painfully oblivious to how that would probably look.

"That's not happening," Francis stated with a small frown, rolling his eyes. "I mean.. You know my rules. No alphas. And if there's one thing he definitely is, it's an alpha," He pointed out, sighing as a few strands of blonde hair fell into his face, Antonio simply rolling his eyes at his friends words.

"Well, at least try and talk to him, okay?" He asked, the two both taking a turn before stopping at the small and rather well kept shop. "I'll personally be asking Lovino to have lunch with me today," Antonio stated with a proud wink, grinning to his friend, Francis hesitating as they walked inside, Francis having some time before having to be at work.

"Are you sure that's really a good idea? Betas don't usually eat lunch with omegas," Francis pointed out with a small hum, his hand on his hip, Lovino quietly listening in on their conversation, although was very talented in not letting them know.

Antonio simply sighed. "I don't know. I just.. You know what it's like, we can't help it you and I, can we now?" He chuckled softly, leaning on one of the counters. "Besides, betas and omegas can still be friends, there's no laws against that!" He chuckled proudly, his eyes shining at the thought of spending just lunch with a man he seemed to think quite fondly of. Francis could see it too. And he knew by the look on Antonio's face that no matter what he had to say it wouldn't matter, because Antonio would simply do it anyways. That was Antonio for you.

When Antonio and Francis had been too busy discussing, Lovino had looked at the two, sighing and rolling his eyes as he corrected how a handful of tulips had been placed in its vase. "The answer is yes," He then said, not even bothering to look over at the as he went to get a watering can for some of the bigger plants, leaving Antonio looking like a complete and utter question mark. "Yes to what..?" He muttered briefly, making Francis laugh. "Yes to lunch. Duh!" Francis chuckled as he walked towards the exit. "Tell me how it goes, alright? Then I suppose I'll try too," He sighed before leaving after Antonio sent him a brief nod before running off to fawn over Lovino.

Francis chuckled a bit to himself at the sight although simply continued his short walk to work, soon entering the building and standing in the elevator with a few people as he waited to reach his floor. 'Perhaps I should have brought roses..' Francis thought briefly before frowning. 'No, definitely not. Stupid idea. Just.. Just ask him if he's found anyone to show him around the city yet and if he says yes that's great and if not..' Francis paused his thoughts as the elevator stopped at his floor, causing him to step out. 'Then that's your chance. And you're gonna take it,' He thought to himself, although made sure it sounded determined even if just in his head.

Instead of going his usual route of briefly putting down his things at his desk he hurried to the small lunchroom they had. If he was lucky, Arthur would be there.

And indeed Arthur was in the lunchroom, quietly fixing his tea, his expression showing he was already slightly annoyed, which was usually never a good sign. Arthur had only been working at the company for a mere week but he was already annoyed with his assistant. She was never on time, very clumsy and messed around in his office, jumbling around with his papers without permission. But to Arthur what was worst of all was when she asked him if he wanted anything from the lunchroom and he'd answer 'tea' like a person who wanted teafrom the lunchroom. And yet every time she returned with coffee.It had been somewhat understandable at first because she could have misheard or something. But it had happened four times the first two days Arthur was there and he had already had enough. So there he was, head of the department, making his own tea. He didn't want to seem entitled or anything of sorts but his morning hadn't exactly started the best either way.

Although when he noticed Francis he couldn't help but send him a small smile as he greeted him. "Good morning, Arthur," Francis had replied, smiling back. "So.. I was wondering, have you found someone to show you around town yet?" He asked after a bit of silence, Arthur clearly not expecting the question as it didn't have much to do with what they were already talking about. Although the Brit smiled and gently shook his head. "Not yet," He confirmed, Francis humming a bit and gently nodding. "How about I show you around then?" He offered, Arthur nodding after briefly thinking. "Usually I'd say as soon as possibly but I'm quite busy until Saturday," Arthur explained as he sipped his tea.

Francis thought. It was Tuesday and for some reason as those words left Arthur's mouth it felt like there would suddenly be an eternity until Saturday. Hopefully he would be manageable to be around on Saturday. At least Francis hoped so. It was quite unusual but he had promised Antonio and Gilbert to go to a new club that Gilbert had discovered through small talk between the security guards where he worked.

So his weekend was pretty much as packed as it could be, the rest of his week filled with work on top. "Then I'll see you Saturday. How about I give you my number? Then you can text me when it's convenient for you and all that," Francis offered with a small grin, sipping his coffee to hide a wider smile when Arthur nodded. Oh, Francis felt very confident at the moment, quietly writing his number on a post it note before handing it to Arthur.

"I'll see you on Saturday," Francis had told with a proud grin, walking out of the lunchroom with a wave as well as a mug in his hand.


	3. Chapter 2.

Trigger warning: Underage sex.

Well. The club certainly wasn't what Francis had expected when Gilbert first introduced them to the idea. And well, he never did mention that it was a strip club.

Francis had never been to such a club and as far as he knew, neither had his friends. Usually betas were either not allowed in or just kept away from the place from quite obvious places. Only omegas performed. And it could have consequences if a beta was caught staring for too long.

So as the three entered they earned a few stares. Mostly at the entrance where the different smells from inside the club still mixed with the fresh air outside. Once inside no one could truly tell the difference of anyone as everyone's scents mixed together. Although one thing was very clear. The place was full of horny and very needy alphas.

The omegas wandering around the place wasn't as naked and skimpy as one might have expected, instead dressed up in excessive fetish gear, long boots, gag balls and straps of leather containing their chests whether male or female seemed to be popular.

"You could have told me it was this kind of places, you know, Gilbert?" Francis pointed out, Gilbert nodding, looking almost uncomfortable at the sight of the many alphas and omegas, as well as the loud music. "Let's um.." Gilbert swallowed thickly. "Let's just go get a drink, okay?" He asked before quickly making his way over to the bar.

Francis was slightly surprised although just nodded and followed, while Antonio was trailing behind both of them, a wide grin on his face, the Spaniard quite clearly enjoying himself. "Wow.." He whispered under his breath, looking over to the small private stages a bit away.

Antonio quietly admired the dancers, smiling in quite a dorky manner as Francis dragged him along to the bar while Gilbert ordered. The dancers themselves looked like the usual omega. Soft features, a plump body to bear children and a short stature. Antonio quickly deemed that they all looked quite adorable, him silently imagining Lovino moving his hips to the song instead before interrupted when he noticed a taller 'omega' stepping out on one of the private stages in the far back.

He looked nothing like the other performers, much taller and his chest holding a few muscles as well as the fact that he was basically the shape of a lanky square. 'He's not an omega.. a beta perhaps?' Antonio thought to himself, turning to face Francis and Gilbert as he was handed a bottle of something. He didn't really pay attention but instead just sipped it.

Francis looked curiously at Antonio, grinning. "What's got you so distracted? Is Lovino performing?~" He asked with a teasing tone, batting his lashes a bit before looking over, towards the back.

And there he was in all of his glory, rubbing his squared hips against the crotch of the owners. Arthur Kirkland. His boss.

Francis was completely stunned, his jaw dropping and his face paling as he watched Arthur move against the two, leaving small kisses over men who were clearly alphas. Arthur himself wasn't decked out in fetish gear, no, he was wearing nothing but a green thong and a sea through skirt. "I.." Francis started, not sure how to react, instead just clutching the drink in his hand and turning back to his friends, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

Gilbert still didn't look too comfortable although chuckled at Francis' expression. "Did you see a sexy ghost?" He teased, Francis staying quiet before shaking his head and pointing towards Arthur. "No.. I saw my boss in lingerie grinding on two other alphas.." He whispered, Gilbert looking shocked for a bit before laughing louder, almost spilling his beer on the floor as he leaned forward to hold his stomach as he let out a loud laugh.

Antonio on the other hand didn't seem to be taking Francis seriously. "You're joking? That's the man you've got an appointment with tomorrow?" He asked with a small grin, suddenly finding the whole idea quite hilarious. "Let's go say hello then!" He urged, happily grabbing both Francis and Gilbert, dragging them towards Arthur and the small private dance. Even if it was a private dance, the two men, Sadiq and Heracles, certainly weren't the only ones enjoying themselves.

Francis on the other hand wasn't as excited and confident as his friends. Francis knew Arthur and he knew that he was an alpha. And alphas weren't supposed to act that way. And Francis certainly wasn't supposed to know about. What would Arthur say when he figured out that Francis knew? Should Francis just come clean and tell him he knew? Before Francis could answer either of those questions Antonio had stopped behind the leather seats the alphas sat in, curiously leaning over and looking at Arthur who had just then spotted Francis, freezing in place, causing him to almost fall although quickly made himself steady, moving away from the pole. "Um.. If you'd excuse me, gentlemen," He told with a nod, hesitantly pecking each of Heracles and Sadiq's cheeks at their request before rushing to the back after sending Francis a look to follow him.

It took Francis a bit to figure out how to get backstage although once he did he quickly noticed a not so pleased Arthur rushing towards him. "How did you find me?" He snarled, grabbing Francis by the collar of his shirt, Francis gulping, his eyes wide and his skin paling and his stomach turning. "It was an accident. I had no idea of your employment here.. sir.." He whispered as he looked over at Arthur, his eyes twitching between Arthur and his bare chest.

Arthur didn't seem convinced at first, his thick brows making sure Francis knew how displeased he was when his frown went even deeper. And yet, even though Arthur appeared furious, his mind was going crazy and his heart was racing, his eyes twitching as they desperately analysed Francis.

"I'm not gonna tell on you," Francis told quickly, Arthur's brows softening a bit as the frown on his face disappeared the more he relaxed, the male instead taking a deep breath. "If you'll answer just one question." Almost instantly Arthur's brows furrowed again. He was not going to just stand there and allow one of his colleagues to blackmail him. But then again.. He didn't really have many other options.

"What do you want to know?" Arthur asked, muttering his words and looking off to the side in defeat, crossing his arms. Francis looked surprised that it actually worked although flashed a brief smile, seeming almost proud at Arthur's defeat.

"Why do you do it? I know you already earn plenty of money.." Francis started, his smile shrinking as he instead raised a slender brow, his blue eyes glaring at Arthur while twitching with curiosity as he looked Arthur all over, the alpha feeling quite judged. "I just.." Arthur started, before grabbing Francis by his wrist and dragging him to one of the off rooms a bit further in the back, closing the door and making Francis sit. "Because I enjoy it. The owners are friends of mine and I suck at sports. This is good exercise, simple as that," He admitted as he looked down at Francis with a serious expression, showing the intrigued beta to not question his explanation.

Francis still didn't seem fully convinced although nodded with a small smile. "Alright then," He hummed. "I won't tell anyone," He assured, offering Arthur his hand, the brit hesitating before shaking Francis' hand and relaxing. "We've still got plans tomorrow, right?" Arthur asked hesitantly, Francis only answering with a nod.

In all honesty Arthur had been slightly afraid he had scared Francis off. The male had never had many friends, so just at the idea that he could possibly strike up a friendship with his french coworker, brought a smile to his face.

The blonde frenchman contently hummed as he retreated his hand. "I suppose I should leave you to your exercise now, huh?" He asked with a slightly teasing chuckle, Arthur smiling softly. "I think I'm done for the night. I'll need to be well rested for our trip tomorrow too, won't I?" He asked contently, Francis nodding in agreement as he quietly walked out and back to his friends.

As Arthur was left alone his shoulders dropped, the male relaxing more as he grabbed his things, starting to change, humming a bit to himself when he finished, getting his jacket and walking out of the backdoor. The walk from the club and to Arthur's residence wasn't very long, the alpha using said time looking curiously at the many lights lighting up the inner city.

Arthur felt quite tired when he returned home, rubbing his face a bit. He should probably take a shower to get the fake beta scents off of him but he was simply too lazy, instead walking directly to his bed and allowing himself to fall, landing with a loud thump. Arthur laid for a bit before opening one of his eyes, squinting at the small square that lighted up in his sheets. Grabbing his phone the male looked over it, properly sitting in bed.

He had a few unanswered calls from his mother, the usual game notifications and then.. An unanswered call from Alfred. Alfred was Arthur's younger brother, one whom he hadn't heard from in years since.. the incident. As Arthur looked more a the screen, he couldn't help but think back to then. To what happened.

-

Alfred had always been a curious, proud and cocky child. Surely he would be an alpha. But no. To most of the family's disappointment, Alfred was an omega, instead taking after his mother.

Alfred hadn't minded too much at first, the mark having presented on his lower hips just a few weeks ago. He didn't think much of the heats, because honestly, how hard could it be, Alfred had asked himself.

Although the fourteen year old became bothered when his mother started dragging him to meetings. It wasn't a usual counsellor or anything, it was most of the city's omegas gathering to talk about their endeavours. To talk about nesting and taking best care of pups and sharing recipes and such. Alfred wasn't exactly pleased. And after the first two meetings or so, he quickly found it the most boring thing in the world. Especially because his mother Alicia insisted that they went. It was important to know after all. Especially because Alfred's first heat was coming up. One of the things that bothered Alfred the most. Everyone knew. Everyone knew he had presented and everyone knew about his body changing and everybody knew about the fact that he would soon go through his first heat. Had you asked Alfred it was no one and perhaps his mothers business. But then again, no one asked Alfred.

He had felt weird that day when they left for the meeting, a slight tingle in his stomach. Although he didn't think much of it. His heat wasn't due for at least another three days and it would be fine, he told himself, although couldn't help but stuff one of the dildos he had been gifted into his bag just before they left.

The feeling had lingered, even when they arrived and only grew when they sat down to speak. The older omegas were mostly the ones that spoke, while the youngest and newest in the group seemed too embarrassed to speak. Alfred eventually ended up leaving for the bathroom, when the tingling grew worse, him feeling his nether regions grow hot. Trying to stop himself from panicking he quietly and discreetly grabbed his bag before excusing himself to the bathroom, hurrying inside, too needy to remember to lock the door, instead ridding himself of his pants and hesitantly placing himself in the tub for convenient ability to lay down.

Alfred was honestly shocked when he looked down at himself. He had of course been told his body would undergo a few changes, but he was still shocked to see the extra hole between his member and asshole, slick leaking out of said hole and down his legs. There was no denying it, especially not as Alfred felt his insides starting to desperately throb, his head heating as well. He was definitely in heat.

Trying to calm himself and focus on what he had been explained was hard, just like Alfred's member that proudly throbbed in the air. "Okay.." Alfred whispered to himself as he pulled out the medium sized dildo, having been too afraid to bring the big one his mother had gotten him initially. As he pressed in the toy, Alfred let out a shaky gasp, not realising he the amount of his sweet smell he let off, the alpha next door quickly picking up.

Ivan had been told by his mother to stay in his room during the meeting so he wouldn't disturb or scare the younger omegas. He had been slightly annoyed although when he picked up on the sweet smell of an omega in heat he started putting the pieces together, beginning to think it might have been worth it. Ivan quietly closed his computer and got off of his bed, walking out to the bathroom, quietly opening the door, the needy scent of a desperate omega in heat hitting him in the face. Alfred didn't look much better either, panting as he thrusted his hips desperately down at the dildo that clearly wasn't enough to please him. So as soon as he spotted Ivan he saw his chance, clearly not thinking straight. "Alpha..!~" He told, moaning softly as he ushered Ivan over, the slightly older male nodding as he moved over.

"Please~..! Help me, fill my heat and knot me!..~" Alfred begged, still moving the dildo as he looked up at Ivan who was blushing brightly and hesitating before undoing his pants, the alphas member eager to be let out. Alfred watched with eager eyes, panting softly as he reached over and pulled Ivan's member out, quite clearly in a daze. Ivan smiled to himself, leaning down and picking up Alfred's hips, pulling him close as he positioned himself, the slick beginning to run down his member as well.

Alfred sobbed to himself, drool running down his chin. "A-Alpha~..!"He begged, letting out a needy moan when Ivan started pushing in, quickly starting to move his hips as the alpha got more desperate to please the omega under him.

Making sure to stabilize Alfred's hips as the slightly older alpha hovered over the needy blond, Ivan thrusted deeply into Alfred, panting and urging Alfred about how good it was for him as well. Alfred on the other hand had no way of forming actual words, let alone sentences, letting out shaky cries and whimpers, moaning and letting out the rare 'alpha' as he desperately begged to be knotted.

Alfred was panting and reaching his hips forward, drooling and begging as he felt himself throb, Ivan digging his nails into his hips. "I-I'm gonna.. knot you~..!"Ivan promised, moaning under his breath to try and keep quiet, pushing further into Alfred as he felt his knot steadily growing, locking himself into the desperate omega, both of them panting after Ivan came.

As Ivan held onto Alfred, his knot continued to throb inside the other, Alfred looked up at his new mate, hesitating as Ivan was soon able to pullout, the tall alpha seeming to quite quickly get dressed while Alfred was laying in the tub, looking a complete mess. The poor omegas legs were shaking, his shirt clinging to his chest from sweating too much and his member still standing tall. "S-Stay~Please alpha, I n-need your help..!~" Alfred begged, tearing up slightly when he reached out for Ivan who just left, Alfred sniffling softly.

As Ivan had left the door open, Alfred's scent started filling the house, the small omega starting to panic both because he felt his body heating up again but also because an alpha had just bred him only to leave afterwards.

It didn't take long before Alfred's mother rushed upstairs, shocked to see her son having gone into heat. Alicia quickly got busy, trying to get her son to stand so they could rush him home, not even noticing the cum running down Alfred's leg, mistaking it for slick.

-

When Alfred had returned home he had spend the rest of his heat alone, not telling his parents about Ivan out of embarrassment. So when Alfred's after bleeding for after his heat never came, his mother starting to worry. "Alfred.. Did.. Did you let an alpha breed you?" Alicia asked hesitantly, Alfred freezing, looking down at his stomach. "I-I.." He started, looking at his hands over his stomach before tearfully nodding.

Arthur himself had heard from the corner of the room, looking shocked when his brother confessed to being with child. He didn't exactly know what to do, having only been in the house to briefly say goodbye to his family before leaving for the airport. Now Arthur was laying in bed, sighing as he looked down at the phone, Alfred's number staying on the screen. Arthur took a deep breath as he tapped the number, bringing the phone to his ear as it rung. Arthur waited for a bit before Alfred picked up, the boy hesitating a bit. "Hi Arthur.. I miss you," He admitted with a small smile, Arthur smiling softly as well. "I miss you too," He assured, Alfred staying slightly quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked, a bit worried when Alfred stayed quiet. "You know about the pup already, right?" He asked, Arthur responding with a simple 'yes'. "Well.. I talked to Ivan. He told me it was heat of the moment and he doesn't want to raise it with me.." Alfred admitted sadly, placing a hand on the small bump on his stomach. Arthur was quite shocked, as well as angry, causing asmall frown to appear on his face. "Mama wants me to go stay with you in the states," Alfred told, interrupting the silence, Arthur quickly nodding to himself. "Of course. You can come anytime," He promised. "I'll talk to mum and we'll work out the details," The alpha promised, taking a deep breath. "It's getting late, Alfred. I love you but I got to go," He told quietly, Alfred nodding understandingly. "I love you too, Arthur. And thank you," He told with a fond smile before hanging up.

Arthur yawned as he leaned back in bed, not bothering to get undressed as he allowed his head to hit his pillow. "So.. Alfred will be staying here.." He muttered, looking at his phone, not too sure of what to think, although decided he was way too tired to bother with the question now. Arthur had always loved his brother and still did, but the incident had alienated Alfred from much of their family back in England, Arthur included, especially because Alfred had never gotten the chance to explain himself before Arthur had left.

The fact that his mother trusted Arthur enough to allow Alfred to stay with the older alpha meant a lot, but he couldn't help but feel it was just to avoid people in their small town talking about them. Even so, Arthur was willing to the task. He just hoped everything would be okay.

Arthur had never been well with children himself and Alfred was young. Hopefully Arthur had found an omega by then, but knowing himself, it wasn't likely. Arthur had never taken interest to omegas.

The tired male shook his head before rubbing his face. "Stop thinking.." He muttered to himself as he pulled a pillow over his ear to try and silence his own thoughts, eventually drifting off.


	4. Chapter 3.

The walk around town was long, awkward and dreaded by both males. Francis and Arthur had met at a small cafe near their work and had quietly watched each other for a bit. "So.. Let's go?" Francis had offered, Arthur still a bit hesitant. The younger alpha was still embarrassed after yesterday night and was somewhat worried Francis would end up telling on him. Yet when Francis offered they'd go, he'd agree with a silent nod.

Francis had originally wanted a drink, maybe something to eat, that being the whole reason the frenchman had suggested to meet at the cafe in the first place. Although Arthur didn't seem in the mood for that and after seeing how aggressive the alpha could be when pressured, Francis decided not to push it and just move on. The walk was quiet, Francis being able to hear others talking around them as they walked. Arthur on the other hand seemed quite distracted and not quite at peace with the silence like Francis was.

Truth be told, Arthur was busy thinking about Alfred. He was quite worried about what would happen when Alfred would get here. Of course the two got along, but there was going to be a tiny pup to take care of and just the thought made Arthur a bit on edge. That being added on top of Arthur already being angry about Alfred being left by his 'mate' didn't make for a very cheerful nor talkative brit.

Francis watched Arthur for a bit, biting his lip. Usually Francis would call himself quite the people knower, but he had no idea what was going on inside Arthur's head. It was strangely attractive. And yet, Francis wasn't allowed to think that. Instead he coughed awkwardly and looked slightly away. "Do you wanna see the park, Mr. Kirkland?" He asked with a slightly raised brow. Francis enjoyed the park and hopefully the calm nature and lovely view would soften the tension between the two. "You can just call me Arthur," The brit told, looking slightly at Francis. "But yes. The park sounds lovely," He confirmed with a nod.

After taking a few turns, Francis and Arthur crossed the road before reaching a large park, people of all kind and age enjoying themselves. A few children were playing, there was a small handful of people reading what looked to be intriguing books and a few families were even having picnics.

There were couples too. Francis couldn't help but stare. One of the couples were having a picnic too and in the awfully cliché way, the omega offered their alpha a strawberry. While most people would have rolled their eyes, Francis felt a desperate longing. And then he felt a tree. And then the ground.

Before realising what had happened, Arthur was standing over him, extending his hand. "Francis, are you okay?" He asked, worry in his tone, Francis just rubbing his head. It took him a bit to notice that he had actually walked into a tree. Francis looked up at Arthur, his baby blue eyes slightly wide as he looked over Arthur who had his brows furrowed and his hand still extended. "Come on, chap, did you really hurt your head that bad?" Arthur asked, a brief smile appearing on his face at his own comment. Francis let out a brief chuckle before taking Arthur's hand and standing.

"Sorry. I guess my mind is somewhere else," Francis admitted as he pushed a strand of blond hair behind his ear. Arthur smiled briefly before sighing a bit and nodding. "You're not the only one," He admitted while the two quietly walked to a bench, sitting down.

Francis looked curious. He couldn't exactly share what was on his mind with Arthur, although he couldn't help but hope Arthur would share whatever was occupying his mind with him. They were friends after all right? Right? Francis began to doubt a bit, only to be interrupted by Arthur. "Mind if I rant a bit?" He asked, Francis simply shaking his head. "Go ahead," He encouraged with a friendly smile.

Arthur sighed and nodded, looking down at his hands. "My younger brother is coming to stay with me. On Thursday. He's flying all the way from Britain," Arthur admitted, nervously biting his lip as he looked at Francis who he deemed quite confused. "You see.. Alfred, he's fourteen," Arthur added. "He just had his first heat and now he's expecting a pup all on his own. And I want to help him and be there for him so badly, but pups never like me and I'm not good with that sort of thing," Arthur explained with a sigh, rubbing his face, his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward. "I'm sorry, I should really just find an omega to ask.." He muttered under his breath.

And Francis couldn't help but feel somewhat offended. He could help just as well if not better than an omega! Yes and truth be told, Francis wanted Arthur to confide in him. Not in some omega Francis knew nothing about. Not in an omega that wasn't Francis.

Francis looked down, sighing at the thought. He knew he was no omega, but he could prove that he could help just as well. "Well.. If you need a hand, just tell me, okay? I wouldn't mind helping out in whatever way you'd like. I think what's most important right now is that Alfred feels listened to. And that he knows it's not his fault his mate left," The frenchman told, his eyes flickering over Arthur, curious to what his response would be. Arthur instead flashed a soft smiled and gently nodded, the brit looking quite charming in the midday sun. Francis felt a few butterflies in his stomach. "You're alright, Francis," Arthur admitted with a small smile, leaning on his hand when he looked over at Francis, who gently nodding. "So are you," Francis responded with a small chuckle, Arthur a bit surprised although smiled and chuckled just the same, his worries seeming to disappear for at least the time he spend talking with Francis.

-

Antonio was quietly texting with Gilbert when a man entered the shop, causing him to quickly put his Nokia away. Although when Antonio noticed the large alpha held two bottles of wine he became slightly concerned and slightly confused.

"Is the Vargas brothers here?" The alpha asked when he spotted Antonio staring slightly at him, quickly taking note of the Spaniard's name tag and assuming he worked there. Antonio looked a bit around before shrugging. "I'll go check in the back," He offered, walking off, Lovino and Feliciano both working on flower arrangements for a wedding they'd be taking care of. The flowers themselves looked beautiful and Antonio briefly admired how calm Lovino looked when he concentrated. "What do you want, you bastard? You're distracting me," Lovino suddenly interrupted, Antonio blushing and chuckling a bit. "There's an alpha at the counter asking for both of you," Antonio explained, not sure what to expect.

Lovino let out a huff and carefully finished the flower decoration before letting out a groan. "Oh, it's that stupid idiot.." He muttered as he had leaned back on his chair to look at the male waiting at the counter in the front room of the boutique. Antonio looked curious in how Lovino knew the alpha, but was cut short before he even thought of asking.

"Did he bring wine again? The wine he brings is so good!" Feliciano cooed with a content expression, Antonio frowning. "He's trying to mate with you both?" He asked, Lovino rolling his eyes and nodded. "And he's terrible and it," He groaned as he quietly walked out, Feliciano happily following, eager to see what his 'friend' had brought. Of course it was wine. It always was. Lovino seemed beyond annoyed, Antonio not able to pinpoint why exactly.

"I brought you both more wine!" The alpha told proudly, holding out the two bottles, Feliciano gladly taking his, while Lovino rolled his eyes although took the wine anyways. Lovino wasn't interested, that's for sure but he wasn't stupid. The wine was expensive and he might as well take it. Although as Lovino had taken the wine he turned right back around, causing the alpha to frown a bit. "Don't I get a thank you?" He asked as he leaned over the counter, Antonio looking surprised the alpha had even dared to ask considering Lovino's current mood.

And that's when Lovino turned around and went wildfire on the man. "No! You don't get a thank you, you idiot alpha! I don't owe you shit just because you bring me your expensive wine!" He exclaimed as he walked to the alpha and grabbed him by his tie. "And if you had listened just once in your classes, you'd know that these are useless to me when I'm in my heat! I can't drink when I'm in my heat, let alone if I had let you mate with me and we'd have a pup! I can't drink while pregnant, can I? No! So get out of here with your shitty gifts and figure out which one of us you want to hit on!" Lovino yelled into the alphas face, grabbing the wine again before groaning and walked to the back with fast steps.

Feliciano looked quite surprised at his brothers outbreak, letting out a nervous giggle, the alpha having gone pale. He took a bit and gulped. "Um.. Sorry for the inconvenience.." he muttered before quietly walking out, still quite shocked.

Antonio looked quite shocked as well, watching the alpha leave before hesitantly walking out to Lovino, gently knocking on the door between the shop itself and the small room behind. "Can I come in?" He asked softly, Lovino sighing and nodding. Antonio quietly moved over, sitting on the old and hand carved bench Lovino's grandfather had made when he was younger. Lovino bit his lip before gently leaning on Antonio. "Can I ask.." Antonio started. "What is a good gift.. to give?" He asked, a bit nervous. Betas didn't usually ask such questions, as it wasn't really something that betas did when they chose their partners.

Lovino didn't look up although let out a small hum. "Well.. Someone the omega can use in their heat. Not stupid wine.. Or something that'll make them happy. So.. Blankets and pillows.. Maybe chocolates would be nice. I'd be swept right off of my feet if an alpha brought me tomatoes," Lovino joked with a brief smile.

Antonio smiled a bit as he quietly took note, nodding to himself, hesitantly wrapping an arm around Lovino. "I'm sure you'll meet someone soon. Someone that's just perfect for you. Someone that'll make you as happy as you make them," He promised, his voice genuine and his eyes shining. Antonio was really pouring his heart out as much as he could allow himself without getting too suspicious. He didn't want to scare Lovino away. That was the last thing he wanted.

Antonio would do anything for love, even if it meant breaking the law. But he didn't want to take the place of the omega like Francis. No, he wanted to hold Lovino and protect him, even though by the look of it, Lovino didn't need Antonio's protection. Antonio wanted to hold Lovino close when they mated and he wanted to make sure Lovino knew he was loved and the right one for him. He didn't want to be an alpha because of the praise or the respect, he wanted to be an alpha so he could take care of Lovino and hopefully their pups. Before meeting Lovino, Antonio had no desire to be an alpha, unlike Francis who had felt like an omega his whole life. It was much different. Antonio just wanted his love to be right.

While Antonio had been thinking, lost in his own world, Lovino had done a bit of thinking himself. He had thought about how nice Antonio was to him. And how he always comforted him. Lovino liked it, even though he wasn't a big fan of getting emotional and saying it out loud. Antonio was nice. Everything Lovino wanted in an alpha. And now Antonio was asking questions about how to give omegas gifts. Lovino knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but hope that Antonio was asking because of him. That's why he mentioned the tomatoes. If anyone got Lovino tomatoes, Lovino would know it was Antonio, even if there was no name tag. Antonio was the only one he had told after all.

-

About a week later a large basket was standing on the counter when Lovino came into work. He was a bit surprised and instantly assumed it was for Feliciano. Moving over he looked curiously into the basket. It had two rolled up blankets. One fleece and another looked to be quilted. There were also a stuffed turtle and a set of chocolates. 'Man, Feliciano is lucky..' Lovino thought to himself, sighing a bit before noticing something odd in the middle of the basket, slightly hid away. In the middle was a big, juicy tomato with a small ribbon around it, causing Lovino to almost miss it. Although when Lovino finally realised his heart skipped a beat.

"Antonio.." Lovino whispered, knowing his was alone in the shop. Lovino smiled lovingly, noticing the tag with his name written on it. On the back of it was a small written something. 'la douleur exquise. The heart whrenching pain of wanting the affection of someone unattainable,' it said. Francis had told Antonio about that once, when he was explaining what his crushed on alphas felt like. Antonio only found it fitting in a situation like this as well.

Lovino didn't really know french, but sighed a bit at the meaning Antonio had written out. Picking off the small card and holding it to his chest made Lovino's heart flutter. He couldn't help but feel swept off his feet. What an unusually cheery feeling, Lovino had thought at first.

Shortly after Lovino had opened the basket, Antonio showed up for work, curiously watching Lovino who quite distinctively took a bite of one of the chocolates while looking Antonio in the eyes. He was accepting Antonio's gift! Antonio felt a rush of excitement go through his body as he realised, his cheeks going red and his smile going wide as he walked over.

"What a nice gift you've got there. Who gave it to you?" Antonio asked with a slightly teasing grin, Lovino blushing softly and chuckling as he contently ate his chocolate. "I don't know. Some secret stranger, I suppose?" Lovino chuckled, leaning on the counter and taking another bite of the chocolate, Antonio smiling fondly when he watched.

Antonio could feel his heart flutter, his slightly nervous attitude disappearing. Antonio was quite happy, the slight flirting continuing for a bit while they worked until a customer entered the shop. Even so, Antonio was happy and already planning his next gift.

-

About two weeks later Arthur was impatiently waiting at the airport, having arrived early to make sure Alfred wouldn't be waiting. Now Arthur was half an hour early, already at Alfred's expected gate and bored out of his mind. Originally he had brought himself a book of sudoku, but as he had already spend fifteen minutes with a pen that barely worked he gave in and put it away.

Instead the blonde brit was now counting people in the airport. There were a lot, leading Arthur to just give up and give in. It was just too boring.

And then, when Arthur thought he had reached the worst state of boredom he noticed a face he thought he would never see again. He could feel his jaw drop and his eyes widen in disbelief. But yet there he were, just a few meters away. The friend he had longed for since they were forced apart in their late teens.

Right there, in the middle of the crowded airport, waiting in line for a coffee was Matthew. He had gotten taller and slightly thinner but besides that he looked like himself. His big round glasses, slightly foggy from the temperature change. His fluffy, ear length blonde hair. Arthur remembered when they were younger and Matthew would get nervous and allow Arthur to make small yet messy braids in his thick locks of hair. They were always terribly difficult to remove afterwards, but they enjoyed the time spend together no matter what.

Arthur felt a smile form on his lips as he thought back on his mid teens and on the years he spend with Matthew after befriending him. And then he thought of how his father had just pulled Arthur right away from what he thought would be a secure home in Canada, simply because he'd spend one of Matthew's heats at Matthew's place without actually mating him.

Arthur and Matthew had never been like that. Matthew had never been fond of his heats in any way, the whole thought of doing anything remotely sexual to himself let alone allow someone else to do so, made the blonde omega uncomfortable. And Arthur had never pushed it, even though he at one point had felt quite in love with Matthew. Matthew needed a best friend and Arthur understood. He even promised to make Matthew his mate when they were older. Because they understood each other. And to both Matthew and Arthur that was so important.

Before Arthur could think any further back in time he was interrupted by a hug from behind. "Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed fondly, leaning into his brother with a small smile. Arthur was surprised and confused although when he looked at his clock he realised Alfred's plane had landed at least five minutes ago. Arthur had just been.. Lost in thought to say the least. Arthur couldn't help but look towards the coffee shop he had spotted Matthew in before, although the Canadian omega was gone, nowhere to be seen. Even though Arthur had expected that Matthew would have moved on, he was disappointed. He wanted to say hello, perhaps exchange numbers. Arthur had truly missed Matthew and even all these years later he felt guilty just leaving like that, even if he had had no say in what happened back then. Of course he didn't let his disappointment show, instead just embracing Alfred in a much needed hug.

Alfred was very happy to be reunited with his brother, nuzzling Arthur's neck before pulling away and sitting next to him. "I've missed you so much. Mom does too," Alfred assured with a quick nod and a small smile. Truth be told Alfred felt slightly awkward. Arthur did too. It had been a while since they had properly talked although as the comfortable conversation continued, Arthur was quite sure the two would end up getting along.


	5. Chapter 4.

Everything had gotten slightly more stressful after Alfred had arrived. Not because Alfred was particularly difficult or that he misbehaved. But because Alfred’s mind was elsewhere. Arthur had thought it was the slight panic of moving away from his well known home in England, but Alfred just didn’t seem like himself in general. He was.. way too quiet.

Arthur was quietly cooking when Alfred made his way into the kitchen. It was quiet, a small grunt coming from Arthur every now and then as he desperately tried to keep the eggs from burning. Alfred was quick to notice that whatever Arthur was cooking wasn’t going to be edible and instead opted for the cereal. In reality Arthur had done his best to cook what he would consider a proper english breakfast to remind Alfred of home. Still determined, Arthur decorated their plates with eggs, sausages, baked beans and toast, sending Alfred a small smile. “I.. I know it’s a little burned, but I made this for you,” He told, placing the plate next to Alfred’s bowl of cereal, along with a knife and a fork. 

Alfred stared for a bit before moving his half finished bowl of fruit loops out of the way, taking the plate and eating a bite of eggs and sausage. It didn’t taste as burned as it looked and comparing it to how Arthur’s food usually tasted, it was heaven for Alfred, causing him to eagerly eat. Arthur watched with a slightly proud expression, settling down across from Alfred, eating as well. 

The two ate in quiet before Arthur looked over. “So, how are you enjoying America so far?” He asked curiously, taking a sip of his tea. Alfred had to swallow, thinking a bit as he shrugged. “It’s nice. I miss my classmates,” He admitted, Arthur nodding understandingly. Of course it couldn’t be easy for Alfred, being in a new place with only knowing his older brother. Alfred had already started school in the states, but had hesitated to make friends, afraid he’d be judged for his early pregnancy. 

Arthur sighed and nodded, going back to quietly eating. Usually when Alfred was down he’d do something with his friends. Arthur of course couldn’t help with that part, but he figured it would be good for Alfred to get out of the house. Even if just for a bit. “How about we start working on the pup’s room? I’ve got a friend who I can ask to come over this weekend,” Arthur asked, Alfred suddenly seeming curious. Truth be told, Alfred hadn’t put much thought to the pup at all. Perhaps it was what he needed in the states. To feel more at home.   
After giving the idea brief thought Alfred nodded. “That sounds like a good idea,” He told with a smile. “Who’s your friend? Do I know them?” He asked curiously, Arthur smiling in relief, chuckling a bit. 

“Well.. He’s just a work friend. His name is Francis,” Arthur explained with a small smile, nodding slightly to himself as he started looking forward to the weekend. A weak feeling in Arthur’s stomach continued to tell him it was because of Francis, but out of instinct Arthur simply brushed it off. He wasn’t looking forward to Francis coming over specifically. He was looking forward to Francis coming over and helping Arthur make Alfred feel comfortable and at home. Yes, that most certainly had to be it. Right?

 

-

 

Antonio smiled to himself as he waited in the kitchen of Lovino’s home. He had cut himself on one of the roses back in the shop when they were closing up and the cut had bled a surprising amount. To Antonio’s luck, they had run out of bandaids downstairs and had instead walked upstairs where Lovino left Antonio in the kitchen while he went to get said bandaids. 

Antonio had stuck his thumb in his mouth, licking away the blood, quietly pulling a small box out of his pocket. Inside the box was a slick, rose gold ring with a flat, red stone in the middle. Antonio had been very specific when he picked out the ring, thinking it would suit Lovino’s already slender fingers. And as Antonio had had quite the success with his last gift to the omega, he only hoped it would go as well the second time. 

Hearing a bit of scrambling Antonio shut the box and instead placed it on the small table in the kitchen, making sure the note with Lovino’s name was visible. Lovino muttered to himself as he entered the kitchen, trying to open the box of bandaids. “Come with your finger..” Lovino muttered to Antonio, holding his hand out after getting a bandaid.   
Antonio blushed a bit, smiling. He liked being taken care of like that and he felt his stomach flutter a bit when Lovino put the bandaid on his tan finger. 

“It looks like someone left you something..” Antonio muttered with a nervous smile, Lovino struggling a bit with the box again., simply rolling his eyes at Antonio’s comment. “It’s probably just Feliciano.. He’s been leaving things all over the place recently..” He muttered in slight annoyance, olive eyes looking over at Antonio who subtly nodded to the table. 

Lovino seemed curious and put down the bandaids before turning around and noticing the box, quietly picking it up and opening it. His eyes widened a bit and he felt a slight smile form on his lips. Yet the brunette Italian was hesitant and a bit worried. He knew Antonio was a beta and he knew it could he risky to even engage with the gift Antonio had already given him, but he had already gone down a loophole and he couldn’t stop. As Lovino admired the ring more, he slowly started to realise he wasn’t going to be able to stop himself. 

Antonio wasn’t like the alphas trying to gain Lovino’s attention. Antonio didn’t feel entitled to Lovino’s admiration and love and that was something Lovino instantly took notice of. Looking back at the Spaniard, Lovino noticed his nervous smile and his slightly stiff shoulders. This time Antonio had been much more direct. While the gift basket could have been from ‘anyone’, the ring couldn’t. The only way Antonio could be more direct was grabbing Lovino’s hand and forcing the ring on. And he didn’t want to do that. Not only was it rude, disrespectful to Lovino but it was not romantic in the least.   
Lovino still held a small smile. “It’s.. A nice ring. Wonder who it’s from,” He told in a slightly teasing tone, Antonio feeling heat race to his cheek as he watched Lovino in admiration. His shoulder relaxed as well and the older beta seemed at piece.   
Lovino stared back, hesitating a bit as he leaned up to Antonio. He knew his grandfather was sleeping and Feliciano was probably out with a friend. At least he knew no one would see them. And shortly after Lovino had determined the coast was clear he grabbed Antonio’s shirt a bit, leaning up and pressing their lips together. 

Lovino wasn’t the most experienced kisser, although he gently closed his eyes and shyly moved his lips. Antonio on the other hand stood with eyes wide and his hands hovering over Lovino’s hips. Although when the younger omega started moving his lips Antonio relaxed a bit and returned the kiss. And oh how he felt on cloud nine from the simple gesture of interest and attraction. It was supposed to feel so wrong but Antonio could only find the idea incredibly stupid as he felt his heart skip a beat.   
When the kiss ended, Antonio’s hands were lightly resting on Lovino’s hips, the spaniard slowly opening his eyes, smiling fondly down at Lovino. “Wow.. Just wow..” He whispered, causing soft pink to dust Lovino’s tanned cheeks. ‘Oh he looks even more adorable now..’ Antonio thought. 

“Go on now. I have stuff to do. I’ll see you at work tomorrow,” Lovino urged, his heart skipping a beat and butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he urged Antonio out of the small apartment. Once Antonio left, Lovino looked back at the box, smiling as he went and got the ring. It was beautiful, but he couldn’t wear it. At least that was Lovino’s thought. That it would be too obvious. Instead Lovino undid a necklace he had already been wearing, a small locket with a family photo inside. Sliding the ring onto the necklace was a good option, at least for the time being. Clicking the necklace and placing it back under his shirt Lovino relaxed. 

At the moment he could only feel happy, a giddy feeling building inside him. Unknown to the many questions he’d soon be asking himself, Lovino made his way to his bedroom, touching his lips as he thought back to the brief kiss he and Antonio had just shared minutes back.

 

-

 

“Oh, this weekend? That sounds fun. Sure, I’d love to help,” Francis assured, smiling as he leaned a bit on Arthur’s desk, packing up the last of his papers. The two had just finished for the day and Francis was going out for coffee with Antonio and Gilbert after work, something the frenchman had looked forward to all day. 

Arthur was quite content as well, ending his day with making arrangement for the weekend. In just two days Francis would be at his home, helping out him and Alfred and hopefully Alfred would feel much better. Just the feeling made Arthur smile. Putting away his computer as the last thing before closing his bag, Arthur quietly stood from his chair. “Well, I’d say it’s a deal then. I’ll give you the address tomorrow,” He assured as they both walked out of Arthur’s office so Arthur could lock up. Francis smiled and nodded, wishing Arthur a good rest of his day before happily making his way to the small cafe down town.

When Francis reached the cafe, Antonio and Gilbert had already ordered and settled at a table, having even gotten Francis his coffee. “If you would have hurried a bit more your coffee would still be hot,” Gilbert told with a cheeky smile and a laugh, a bit of grease on his cheek.   
Francis simply rolled his eyes and sat next to Gilbert, sipping his now lukewarm coffee. It was still alright, Francis thought to himself. 

“Lovino liked the ring I got him,” Antonio admitted after a bit of silence and sipping their drinks, the spaniard holding a proud grin. Gilbert on the other hand seemed a bit skeptical. “Are you really sure all that is a good idea? What if something goes wrong..?” He asked, worried for his friend. 

Francis hesitated. “It’s okay. Antonio is staying safe,” He assured, biting his lip. “Now.. I actually wanted your advice. On something else,” He admitted, looking at the two. “So, basically Arthur invited me over this weekend, to help him and his brother Alfred prepare for when Alfred has his pup,” He explained. “I’m just not entirely sure what I have to do. Should I bring stuff myself or do they have it or do we need to go get it together or what’s gonna go down?” He panicked, smiling nervously as he finished instead taking a deep breath and a sip of his coffee.

Gilbert looked slightly surprised at Francis’ rant although chuckled and sipped his ice tea. “You don’t have to worry about all that. You were the one invited after all. You just need to be kind to Alfred and make sure to be at as much help as possible. I’m sure Arthur will let you know what you’ll be doing!” Gilbert assured confidentially, Antonio quickly nodding in agreement. “Sí! Besides, Arthur is an alpha after all. He’ll know how to take charge if you do something you’re not supposed to! Don’t worry Francis. Just.. Think of it as coming over and helping Gilbert and I! But uh, maybe a little more kid friendly?” The spaniard offered with a chuckle, earning a small laugh from Francis who silently agreed.

 

-

 

The two days until Saturday quickly went by and as noon rolled around so did Francis’ car, the blonde frenchman quietly parking in front of what he guessed to be Arthur’s apartment. After a short look around Francis spotted Arthur’s car and he deemed it the right place. Walking up he checked the mailboxes briefly, smiling when he spotted ‘Arthur Kirkland’ written in cursive next to a much bolder ‘Alfred Jones Kirkland’. 

After being buzzed in Francis entered the small complex, looking around the staircase as he walked up, soon spotting the door with Arthur’s name written next to it. “Well, this must be it,” Francis chuckled to himself before knocking on the door. After just a few seconds he was greeted with a shorter blonde. His skin was tan and his eyes were a light blue, staring Francis down. The boy had a surprisingly strong jaw for someone his age, something that was only made more apparent when he flashed a smile. “You must be Francis! I’m Alfred!” Said boy greeted with a small chuckle, urging Francis inside. The frenchman himself couldn’t help but find a few similarities between Alfred and Arthur although after a bit Francis couldn’t help but wonder if the two perhaps didn’t share a father. Something he of course didn’t say out loud. 

Meanwhile Arthur and Alfred had painted the baby room the day before and after finding a few things here and there, the two had decided they’d go furniture shopping once Francis arrived. Arthur soon walked out of said baby room with a smile. “Francis!” He greeted with a smile and a cheerful wave, Francis smiling and waving back with a soft blush on his cheeks.  
Arthur seemed nicer out of the office, Francis had always thought so, from the time they walked together and Francis showed the brit around. He of course hadn’t been too pleasant when the two met at the club, but Francis brushed that off.

It didn’t take long for Arthur and Alfred to gather their things, both soon on their way out the door, fully dressed up. “Where are we going?” Francis asked, looking slightly puzzled at their urge to get out of the apartment as soon as Francis had arrive. Had they just planned on leaving Francis there to do all the work? They couldn’t possibly, Francis tried to reason with himself, his question soon answered as Arthur chuckled at Francis’ expression. 

“We’re going furniture shopping. Come along now,” Arthur urged as he made his way out the door, urging Francis to do the same before locking the door and rushing down the stairs, following Alfred who had already disappeared out of sight.

The walk down the stairs was silent, the car ride too. Only as they arrived at the furniture store conversation sparked. Quite a boring conversation to be honest. “Do you want to keep the room light wood or dark wood?” Arthur asked Alfred as they entered the small store. It wasn’t big or flashy so Francis assumed it was perhaps a privately owned establishment. 

Most of the conversation inside the store was quite similar, Francis listening along, not sure whether to join in or not. When Alfred went to ask the lady at the cashier if they had anything superhero themed Francis smiled a bit. Not necessarily a happy smile, but more one of those smiles you give when you’re trying to make the best of a situation. Because the request had made it clearer to Francis that they were really shopping for a kid that was gonna have a kid. In a way he felt almost guilty. And sad, on Alfred’s behalf.   
Although Alfred did seem to enjoy himself, that bringing a smile to Arthur’s lips. A genuine, happy smile. Because he knew how Alfred had been acting since arriving in the states and seeing him this happy, intrigued and eager to talk about something he was fond of gave Arthur a good feeling. He wasn’t failing completely at the whole being a good brother thing. 

“You know, I offered him a simple set of covers with lilies on. Boy did he not like that,” Arthur chuckled, standing next to Francis as they both watched Alfred. “Everything has to be superheroes, you know?” He told with a soft smile, Francis looking down at the slightly shorter alpha. “Had it been me personally, I would have chosen the lilies. They’re my favourite flower,” Arthur admitted with a nervous chuckle, rubbing his neck.   
Francis looked curiously at Arthur. “Really? Isn’t lilies supposed to be a symbol of sadness?” The frenchman asked with a thin, neatly plucked eyebrow raised just right. Arthur hummed and nodded at the question. “Indeed. But I like to think of lilies as the beauty in between all the sadness. You can’t have good without bad. You can’t have sad without happy, if you know what I mean?” Arthur asked with a small smile. Francis flashed a pearly smile and nodded softly. If only Arthur knew. The feeling was awfully familiar. 

Although the rest of the time in the shop was spend with boring small talk and carrying boxes of furniture that Francis was sure would break his back, Francis got something out of their trip. Arthur liked lilies and that was a fact Francis would use to his advantage. 

 

-

 

Friday had ended and the three had managed to get the furniture back to Arthur’s place, even carrying all of it upstairs before the day ended. Although when they were done, all three men were too tired and sweaty to do anything that was remotely productive. Instead Alfred had opted for a bath while Francis and Arthur shared a conversation over a cup of tea and a box of awfully dry crackers. After that Francis went home, only to return the next morning so they could assemble the furniture together. 

Francis was lanky, thin and not really that muscular. He used to be, but after dropping the gym and getting a desk job he had lost the little muscle his beta body allowed him to gain in the first place.   
Now Francis was sore, screwing a terribly annoying screw in place on the crib they had gotten the day prior. To answer Arthur’s question, they went with lightwood. It would allow for more colours in whatever superhero merchandise Alfred decided to place in the room, without making it look awfully cluttered. Plus, it made the already slightly dark room appear lighter. 

Around noon Alfred had thrown up and at both Arthur and Francis’ request he had gone to bed and was still sleeping. “How’s everything going in here, chap?” Arthur asked as he walked in with two cups of tea, resting his elbow on Francis’ shoulder as he sat down.   
“Too slow and too hot,” Francis chuckled. “And this dang screw won’t go into place,” He sighed in defeat, undoing his pony tail so he could gather the fallen hair in a new one.   
Arthur simply chuckled and sipped his tea before moving both cups out of the way. The brit smoothly leaned over Francis and took the instructions as well as the small plastic bag of bolts and screws. “You’re using the wrong screw. This one is too thick,” Arthur chuckled as he instead handed Francis the correct screw.   
Meanwhile Francis had been too busy with Arthur hovering over him, his heart stuck his his throat as he quietly admired Arthur. A nervous chuckle escaped his mouth as Francis took the screw. “Silly me,” He chuckled, Arthur letting out a brief snort at Francis’ tone. Arthur’s snort was possibly the most adorable thing Francis had ever heard. 

As they went along the crib quickly got done, as they worked together, scrambling into each other every now and again like an awkward game of twister. Although as dinner time creeped around they had finished the ‘outline’ of the room. All the furniture was in place, all assembled. The only thing that missed was Alfred decorating the room to his liking. 

Although that would have to wait as dinner arrived. The three found it reasonable enough to order take out after the day of intense work and had ordered Chinese about an hour earlier. Now the food was there and they had all settled on the couch in the living room, quietly eating with a show Alfred found interesting playing in the background. “Thank you for your help, Francis. I really appreciate it,” Arthur admitted, Francis being in the middle of eating a mouthful of noodles, gently nodding his head and swallowing before answering. “Oh, it was a pleasure,” He assured, even though he could still feel a strain on his poor back. 

Arthur smiled a bit and nodded. “You’re not too bad, you know.. If you ever need anything, you should come to me. Friends do that,” He assured, looking a bit away. Honestly Arthur already considered Francis his friend but he was very unsure if Francis felt the same way. Perhaps he had only helped him out because Arthur was his boss. Then it would be terribly awkward. And embarrassing. How could Arthur not manage to make one friend.   
Before Arthur’s train of thought went off, Francis interrupted. “I’m sure I’ll take you up on that,” He told with a slightly teasing tone, chuckling. “Thank you for paying for dinner, by the way,” He commented as he put down his now empty box. Arthur simply responded with a soft nod and a content smile. 

Arthur and Francis eventually ended up watching slightly along with Alfred before Francis noticed the time and excused himself. Even though he enjoyed himself he had to go home to feed his pets. “Thank you for today,” Francis greeted at the entrance, putting on before opening the door. “Likewise. I’ll see you at work, Francis,” Arthur assured, his arms crossed loosely, feeling a slight thump in his chest when Francis left. Walking back to the living room Arthur looked briefly back at the door, a small yet oddly fond smile finding it’s way to his lips.


	6. Chapter 5.

Francis and Gilbert quietly chuckled to themselves, standing in the corner of the store as they watched Antonio roam around the store, grabbing e few of every flower he could possibly imagine. The bouquet was large and Francis and Gilbert had been betting on how many more flowers it would take before it fell on the ground or over Antonio. 

Antonio had been on about getting Lovino more flowers ever since the omega had left that morning to get his suppressants. Antonio had originally made a small bouquet the day before but after Gilbert made a teasing comment about its size, the Spaniard decided that after all, bigger was better. He had to impress Lovino, especially when they were just a few months away from Lovino’s heat. Antonio had originally thought it was going to come much sooner, but apparently Lovino just wanted to make sure no accidents happened and got everything he needed months in advance.   
Not that Antonio minded. Truth be told it made his stomach giddy when he saw the short tempered omega rush around with minor preparations every now and again. And each time Lovino made another preparation, Antonio made another move, another bouquet or another gift, desperately hoping Lovino would accept him as his mate by the time his heat came around.

Of course, Antonio knew all about the risk he was taking, he knew how much could go wrong for both of them. Although.. After weighing out the pros and cons, Antonio decided he could go through anything if he just had Lovino’s love. Francis had found it romantic when his friend explained while Gilbert rolled his eyes. Of course the german beta was happy for Antonio, but he was also worried. Because Antonio didn’t seem to have a grasp at how serious it could get if they were caught.   
So even though Gilbert made light hearted bets with Francis about how Lovino would react and about whether or not Antonio’s flowers would tilt and fall on the floor, he was worried. He was worried he’d lose a friend to something he thought of as avoidable.   
But then again, Gilbert didn’t know much about love. He had never found anyone he had particular interest in, surprisingly enough. He had seen a few cute betas over the years, but nothing had ever become serious. Perhaps he was judging Antonio too harshly because he didn’t understand the kind of love Antonio held for Lovino. At least that was what Gilbert thought at first before realising that it didn’t matter. Antonio was his friend first and foremost before he was ever Lovino’s lover and it was completely reasonable for him to worry and not want to loose his friend. 

Gilbert gave himself a convincing nod, while Francis had moved on, caressing the petals of a bouquet of pre-made lilies. They already had beautiful silk paper wrapped around them along with see through wrap to keep them from tangling with each other.   
Francis smiled a bit to himself, looking down at the lilies. ‘Arthur’s favourite..’ He thought to himself, taking in a deep breath, enjoying the smell. Perhaps he should buy them. Perhaps he should buy them and have them sent to Arthur’s office. Francis hesitated a bit, his cheeks heating slightly as he thought of how he hoped Arthur would react. Francis then paused again, something coming to mind. It was in Spanish, something Antonio always told him, especially when they talked about him risking so much to be with Lovino. ‘Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido,’ Antonio used to say. Honestly Antonio quoted a lot of things in Spanish. Even though Francis didn’t speak a word Spanish, Antonio had explained to him that it meant something along the lines of ‘love is so short and the forgetting so long.’ It kinda fit the situation Francis determined with a small chuckle and a smile. 

Then another quote came to mind. Francis had felt the slight fear in the back of his head as he picked up the lilies although remembered Antonio’s saying. ‘Este mundo no va a cambiar a menos que estemos dispuestos a cambiar nosotros mismos.’ It was even longer and Francis sometimes wondered how on earth he could remember Antonio’s small sentences of wisdom. But it was true, the saying. ‘The world won’t change unless we’re willing to change ourselves,’ the quote translated and that somehow resonated with Francis even more than the first quote. 

Nothing was going to change if they, the people who weren’t satisfied, didn’t do anything. And even if they decided to send them all to camps, if everyone participated in their rebellion, they wouldn’t have enough space, Francis thought with a slightly smug grin. Although Francis’ thoughts were cut short when the bell rang, indicating someone had just entered the store. 

Antonio was quick to turn around, quickly stepping away from the flimsy, over the top bouquet of flowers. To be honest the bouquet was quite messy, mismatched too. Especially for someone who made bouquets on a daily. Although Francis still admired Antonio’s stubbornness. Well no, he wasn’t stubborn, but determined Francis mentally corrected. Although when it came to Antonio the two looked quite similar. 

Lovino looked over at the bouquet with a curious expression, his cheeks slightly flushed. He then looked at Antonio and then Francis and Gilbert. “What nice flowers..” Lovino muttered quietly, putting his bag down, smiling at Antonio, a twinkle in his eyes as he walked upstairs. Although the interaction had been brief, Antonio found himself holding back a giggle. As soon as Lovino had disappeared into his apartment, Antonio started giggling, like a little school girl.   
Francis chuckled at the noise, him and Gilbert walking over. “I take that as him liking them?” Francis asked, Antonio still giggling as he nodded. “That’s good. Either way, I should get going. Please have these sent to Arthur Kirkland’s office. No sender, please..” Francis told as he placed the bouquet of lilies on the counter, his ears a bit red. Antonio chuckled, nodding to himself. “I’ll make sure this giddy school girl get’s it done. Have a fun day at work,” Gilbert told with a soft smile, waving as Francis exited the shop.

 

-

 

As the flowers had arrived, Francis felt his stomach flutter a bit. He was nervous, nervous that Arthur wouldn’t like the flowers, nervous that he’d instantly know Francis sent them. But most of all nervous he’d know Francis sent them and react in a negative way.   
Even though Francis was very certain Arthur would never react like that, nor sent him away to a camp, he couldn’t be entirely sure. Arthur was a powerful alpha to say the least and he definitely had the power to do so.

Although in the midst of Francis panicking he missed Arthur’s face as they were delivered. Letting out a sigh, Francis rubbed his face. He’d just have to sent another bouquet then. 

Arthur had been surprised to receive flowers, although curiously took them. “Thank you, sir,” He told with a nod, walking into his office, sitting in his chair and looking at the lilies. He hadn’t told anyone he liked lilies except.. except Francis. Arthur frowned briefly as he thought it over, although felt his heart flutter a bit as he started to realise Francis must have been the one to send the flowers. Honestly, Arthur didn’t know what to say. He was flattered to say the least, but he wasn’t sure how to react.

Of course, it had to be Francis he tried to convince himself, although hesitated again shortly after. What if it wasn’t Francis? What if it was some omega who had just happened to guess his favourite flower. What if Arthur called Francis into his office and then outed himself to the wrong person. Francis was nice, a good guy. But he didn’t know Francis’ take on the mating laws and the brit felt worry grow in him. Sighing, Arthur instead went and got a vase, having decided what to do once he returned. 

Yes. If it was Francis, he would probably send flowers again. Then hopefully Arthur would know for sure and no one would get hurt while he did so. If it was Francis, he’d send them again, Arthur continued in his head, placing down the vase and admiring it a bit. The bouquet was lovely.

So when another bouquet of lilies arrived at his office about a week later, Arthur smiled, his heart skipping a beat. This time he had even noticed Francis staring slightly when he received the lilies. It had to be him, it just had to. Although when Arthur started to doubt himself, he noticed something different about the second bouquet. As it was ties together, a thick red ribbon was tied around it. Arthur furrowed his brows a bit, he knew he had seen such a ribbon before. 

And then it hit him. Francis wore a ribbon just like it in his hair. It was the one he used to tie into that soft but sophisticated ponytail he always wore. Arthur bit his lip, moving out to check again, after replacing the new lilies with the old. And right he was. Francis was quietly sitting at his desk, sorting through a bit of paperwork, a thick, red ribbon tangling with his golden ponytail. Arthur smiled to himself before correcting his tie and standing properly, briefly coughing a bit.

 

“Francis Bonnefoy to my office, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll always appreciate being told where I can improve! So please feel free to do so!!


End file.
